You're The One
by tsarina-lizzie
Summary: Everything seems to be going well for "perfect" couple Roman and Seth until a new mysterious guy moves in next door and new feelings begin to surface.
1. Chance Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original plot and original characters, everything belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>It was 5:49 AM, the clock on the microwave said as Roman poured coffee into his travel mug, all ready for work. He heard footsteps behind him, then a kiss on his neck, making him smile.<p>

"Well good morning to you too." Roman laughed, "Sleep well last night?"

Seth smiled, "I did, last night was fun, you know after the movie..."

Seth kissed Roman's left shoulder, wrapping his arms around Roman's waist. Before last night, they had been on different work shifts and hadn't sat down and had a date night in months. Now that their schedules were going back to normal, they are planning to do it more often.

"That's good to hear." Roman smiled, closing his eyes and trying to stay in this moment for longer.

Seth's hand traveled into Roman's pants, Roman tilting his head back, moaning. "You know, we can always call in late, say we overslept or something and go upstairs..." Seth trailed off.

Roman opened his eyes, lifting his head, looking at his steaming hot coffee in his hand. He laughed, Seth's hand never leaving his pants.

"We can't, you've got to start getting ready for that open house and I've got to get to work in twenty minutes." Roman sighed, sounding upset. "Maybe we can do it later, after dinner?"

With that, Seth removed his hand from Roman's pants and his waist, walking over to the counter next to the fridge. He turned on the sink, washing his hands. Turning the sink off, Seth grabbed a paper towel and dried his hands, throwing the towel away in a trash can behind him. Opening a cabinet that held cups over top of the sink, grabbing a cup from there, sighing as well. Roman looked over his shoulder, seeing Seth's back. He was still in his pajamas shorts and a shirt he wears usually to the gym.

Going into the fridge, grabbing the pitcher filled with orange juice, Seth scoffed, shaking his head. He poured the orange juice into his cup, putting the pitcher back into the fridge before slamming the fridge door shut. It made a loud noise that caused Roman to jump.

"So now we're planning our sex life?" Seth asked, anger in his voice. To stop him from saying something else, he gulped down the orange juice and swallowing it before adding, "Why can't we just spice things up and have sex at least once again in the morning, like old times?"

Turning around, travel mug still in his hand, Roman gave a half smile. "I don't think my co-workers will agree with me smelling like sex, you know, being a school counselor and all..." He reasoned, drinking some of the coffee.

Seth shrugged his shoulders, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Then we take showers afterwards, no one will have to know that you had sex."

Roman shook his head, smiling fully. Putting his mug down onto the table, he walked up to Seth, letting one of his hands go around Seth's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, then pulled away, still smiling, "That's what I will always love about you - When anything bothers you, Seth Rollins must always talk about it."

"That and you love what's in my pants too." Seth laughed, now giving his anger up and smiling.

Roman nodded his head, "That too."

They both stood there smiling at each other before Roman looked at his watch and kissed Seth goodbye, saying, "Later tonight, I promise." and left the kitchen, going into the living room and grabbed his car keys.

"I love you, have a good day at work!" Roman yelled, opening the front door.

"I love you too!" Seth replied, staying where he was as he heard the front door slam and then a minute later a car starting, then driving out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>After a long, hard day at work, Roman always went to Joe's bar for a few beers before he usually headed home but tonight Roman had ordered some hard liquor, just trying to forget about the hard day he had.<p>

"Want another glass of scotch?" The bartender asked, pointing to the empty glass.

Roman looked up from his drink, shaking his head. "No, can I just get a glass of water?"

The bartender, Mike, grabbed the empty glass that he was drinking from and replaced it with a glass of water. Looking at his watch, a man sat down on the bar stool next to Roman.

"Scotch, please." He ordered.

Roman watched as Mike handed him a glass of scotch, the mysterious guy thanking him and smiling at Mike. The first thing Roman noticed about this guy was his hands. On his right hand, there was a small cut that looked new but didn't bother to take care of it.

"How'd you get that?" Roman asked.

The guy looked at him confused, asking, "Get what?" Roman pointed to his hand, then guy said, "Oh, that! Yeah, I got that earlier. See, I do some construction work and I was just put on this building that is supposed to be a grocery store and I got cut. It's nothing to really worry about though, I get these all the time."

Roman nodded his head, glancing around the empty bar, taking a sip of his water, swallowing it. He looked back at this guy, "What's your name?" He wondered.

The guy hesitated for a minute before saying, "Dean Ambrose... Yours?"

"Roman Reigns." Roman replies.

The two shake hands and Roman also notices his hands felt rough. After shaking his hand, Dean took a big gulp of scotch, looking straight forward to the wall, but Roman couldn't stop staring at his Adam's apple. Roman felt himself getting excited, quickly putting his hand in his lap to cover up the growth in his pants. He coughed, drinking some water. He was yelling at himself mentally for feeling sexually attracted to someone else rather than Seth - He was in love with Seth.

Looking down at his hands, Roman thought of a topic the two could talk about. They were the only two in the bar and no music was even playing. "Are you new to New York?"

Dean nodded, "I am, actually. I got put on a building here last year but after being put on this grocery store I'm working on now, I decided to move here. It's quite nice, I like it here."

Turning to Dean, he saw Dean looking him up and down. He felt heat rise to his cheeks, "So... Do you live nearby?"

"Yeah, my house isn't too far away."

"Are you in a relationship at the moment?" Roman wondered, eyes widening. He was shocked at this coming out of his mouth.

Dean started laughing, nodding his head. Roman saw he was blushing now too. "I am, sort of, actually. It's kind of complicated right now, he's still with his boyfriend but he told me he's going to leave him soon."

"He probably won't," Roman commented.

Dean and Roman shared an awkward stare at each other, then Dean's phone started ringing. He excused himself, getting down from the bar stool and leaving the bar area, going into the hallway near the bathrooms and the game room.

Roman couldn't believe the jealousy he was feeling right now. He reminded himself he loved Seth and then he felt bad for feelings these new feelings for this guy, Dean Ambrose. Sighing as he checked his watch, Roman shook his head realizing it was later than he thought. He was even late for dinner with Seth.

Roman got up from the bar stool, getting out his wallet and putting a $20 on the counter, walking away. When he got to the door, he grabbed his jacket and put it on. Seeing Dean in the hallway as he was leaving, Roman waved to him, Dean waved back, giving a smile.

* * *

><p>Roman got a taxi home when he left the bar. Once he was home, he paid the taxi driver and walked up to his house. Opening the door, he quietly closed it just in case Seth had been sleeping. Walking into the living room, Roman saw Seth lying on the couch in the dark, watching reruns of trivia shows.<p>

"Come on, say shampoo! Everyone buys that for a shower!" Seth yelled at the TV. When the person said something else and lost, Seth yelled, "See? You should've said shampoo!"

Roman couldn't help but laugh, making Seth jump. He sat up on the couch, leaving a spot for Roman to sit. Seth turned the lamp on, noticing that Roman was drunk. Roman sat down next to him, Seth grabbing the remote off the coffee table, turning the TV off. He turned his attention back to Roman.

"You missed dinner - "

Roman pulled Seth in for a kiss, biting his bottom lip and Seth let out a low moan, taking his shirt off. He went to unbutton Roman's shirt when Roman pulled away from the kiss and went to unbutton Seth's jeans when Seth stopped him, backing up. He gave a half grin, trying to process all that happened in the last few moments.

"What's going on, Rome?" Seth wondered, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm sorry I missed dinner - "

Seth tried putting his hand on Roman's hand that was next to his knee but Roman moved his hand, putting it on his lap. Shaking his head, "That's not it, did something happen today?" Seth cut him off. "Rome, I know you by now - Something's not right, what is it?"

Roman took a sigh - He wasn't going to tell him about Dean. "I went to Joe's after work because I had a hard day." Roman explained, "During lunch, the agency called me to inform me that they will be looking at a few more people before they make the final judgment of giving us Julian. I just don't want people to keep saying no and he end up being hurt." Julian was an 8 year old boy that Roman and Seth had been wanting to raise since the summer of last year.

Seth could see how upset Roman had been about this and he shook his head again, sighing. He didn't know what to say to him, "Maybe one day they will see that we are fit to take care of him and say yes." Seth assured him, giving a half smile.

A minute passed as they didn't speak. Roman holding onto that comment, hoping that maybe one day it would become true. _One day_, Seth said. Not tomorrow or in a week, just one day. Maybe Seth was starting to give up on the thought of them being allowed to raise Julian, but not Roman, he wouldn't. Seth grabbed the remote and turned the TV back on.

"Come on, let's get your mind off of everything and let's watch some trivia shows. Just don't laugh when I yell at the TV again." Seth said, chuckling.

"Okay, I won't." Roman agreed.

Roman turned to face the TV, smiling. Seth grabbed a small pillow, laying down on the couch, putting the pillow on Roman's lap, resting his head on the pillow. After a couple episodes more of the trivia show, and Seth yelling at the people on the TV, it had gotten late and Roman was falling asleep. He woke up when Seth had come back from the kitchen, taking the last bite of an orange. Grabbing the pillow, Seth put it on the other side of the couch. Roman stood up, stretching out. His shirt came up, showing off some of his stomach, which made Seth whistle. Roman laughed, pulling his shirt down. Checking the time, he muttered a cuss word under his breath when he saw it was past midnight. How long had he been asleep?

"Ready to go upstairs?" Seth asks.

Nodding his head, they walked upstairs together. Roman yawned as they went into their room, Seth started to undress and put his pajamas on. Roman sighed as he went to close the window that they must have left open earlier, shutting it. He turned around and went over to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt. Seth got into bed, watching as Roman taking his clothes off. Roman put his shirt on, getting in the bed and covering himself with the blanket, smiling as he got warm.

Turning to the other side, Roman faced Seth and he smiled at him. Closing his eyes, Roman put an arm under his pillow. Seth couldn't help but feel happiness as he watched Roman fall asleep.

"Roman?" Seth speaks.

Half asleep, Roman replies, "Hmm?"

"I love you." Seth said, his voice cracking.

"I love you too."

Seth felt the tears forming as he brought a hand up to Roman's face, tracing his jaw. Roman felt Seth's finger tracing over his face, wondering why it sounded as if Seth were about to cry.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I'm back with another story for you guys! I actually started writing this story last year before I wrote Double Vision, but I put it away and these last month I've been writing and changing some stuff around in this series.<p>

Thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoy this! Hopefully I will get the next chapter up soon. I would love to hear what you guys think of it!

Thank you again and sending loads of virtual hugs. You guys are awesome, Lizzie.


	2. Are You Sure?

Waking up, Roman adjusted his eyes. His eyes traveled to the clock, seeing it was 11:23 AM. At first he worried he was late for work, then reminded himself he had the day off. Roman checked to see if Seth was still sleeping, hoping he had the day off too, but saw the empty spot. Sighing, Roman took off his bed sheets and got out of bed. He picked up a long sleeve dark blue shirt from the floor and walked out of his room, going down the stairs. He went into the kitchen, checking to see if there were any voicemails on the phone. There wasn't any. Walking over to the fridge, Roman opened it and grabbed the carton of milk, opening the lid and drinking it from the carton. He put the lid back on, swallowing. He put the milk back in the fridge, shutting the door, wiping his mouth with his shirt. He walked into the hallway, opening the front door. He stepped out onto the step. His socks got damp from the snow that was melting, he started to shiver from the freezing cold air. It was a mistake to go out in his boxers.

Quickly he got the mail out of the mailbox, looking through the mail to see they were all bills. Looking up from a split seconds, he saw his new neighbor coming out of the house next to his, holding a lit cigarette between two fingers. The neighbor looked up at Roman, smiling.

"I'm guessing we're neighbors." Dean said, "That's cool."

Roman just looked at Dean as put the cigarette up to his lips. Roman watched as he removed the cigarette from his mouth, letting out smoke.

"Yeah," Roman agreed, "it is."

Dean started walking towards his car. Throwing the cigarette on the ground, Dean stepped on it. Unlocking his car door, he looked back at Roman and started to smile widely. "I've got to get to the store before the next snow storm hits, have a nice day and you might want to take care of that problem you've got... Bye, neighbor." Dean said, waving to him before getting into his car.

As Dean started his car, Roman looked down to see what "problem" Dean was talking about and saw he had an erection.

* * *

><p>After a warm shower, Roman got dressed, putting his hair into a loose ponytail. He went downstairs, getting comfortable on the couch. The TV in the background was playing the news. Roman started writing checks to who they owed bills too, putting them in envelopes and filling out information. When he got to the last envelope, he saw it was from the bank. Opening it, Roman quickly scanned the front and back page of the charges that both Roman and Seth made from their joint account.<p>

Roman stopped when he noticed something. He checked it twice, making sure he was reading this right; There was a withdrawal of two thousand dollars on the fifteenth of this month. Under that he saw there was a payment for a mortgage bill. Roman turned to the front page, seeing it said the right names. Were they sure that there was a payment for a mortgage and a withdrawal from their joint account? But he just wrote a check to pay their monthly mortgage and before taking any money out of their account, Roman or Seth would tell the other one so there wasn't any confusion later on.

Roman took a deep breath, telling himself everything was fine. He would just ask Seth about it later.

* * *

><p>It was almost 9 PM when Seth came home, bringing a bag of take-out Chinese food into the living room where he found Roman on the sofa, reading something on his laptop. Once he saw Seth coming into the room, he closed his laptop, placing it on the coffee table. He smiled at Seth as he sat down next to him on the couch.<p>

"Long day at the office?" Roman asked, watching Seth get out a bowl and hand it to him. Seth looked up at him nodding his head.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Usually you call home before you leave for work so if I'm home, I can start dinner or the other way around." Roman replied, "what happened?"

Seth got up from the couch, going into the kitchen. Roman heard a drawer opening, silverware being moved around, then it being slammed shut. He saw that there were two bottles of soda in a separate bag, Roman reaching over and grabbing his drink. Seth came back into the living room with two plates and silverware.

Roman got up from the couch, putting the bottle of soda on the coffee table. He went into the kitchen, finding Seth holding a plate in one hand, another in a cabinet to get another plate. "I don't need a plate, I can eat my food from the box."

Seth didn't say anything to him, instead getting a plate out. He put the plates and silverware on the counter, turning to look at Roman. He smiled at him, Roman smiling back. They were standing in the middle of the kitchen, Roman holding onto edge of the island, silence filling the room. Roman could see something was bothering Seth, but what was it? Could it have been what happened at work today?

Opening his mouth to say something, Seth kissed him. He wrapped his arms around Roman's neck, adding more to the kiss. Roman moaned, Seth removing his arms and putting them around Roman's waist. His hands went to unbutton Roman's jeans, then started to unzip them, letting out a laugh. Pulling away from the kiss, they both were panting. Seth could see Roman's eyes were full of desire.

"What's wrong, Roman?"

He shook his head. Raising his fingers up to his lips, Roman was deep in thought. Seth was starting to worry about what he might say. "Have you started smoking recently?"

Confused, Seth quickly shook his head no. "Why?"

Roman pointed to him, "You taste like cigarettes."

Seth bit his lip, trying to think of an answer. Grabbing onto the counter, trying to find the plates. He grabbed them, faking a smile. "I know why; My co-worker, AJ Lee, she was so excited about selling her hundredth house that she went around kissing everyone at the office today." He lied, giving a nervous chuckle.

Roman cocked his head to the side, noticing how Seth wouldn't look him in the eyes and instead his eyes kept travelling back to the plates. Was he lying about something? "Congratulations for her... Isn't she the one that I met at the Christmas party, the one who I got into an argument with over a piece of cheesecake?" He recalls, "Wasn't she dating someone?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "I think she still is, I'm not sure. We haven't talked in a few weeks. And yes, she's the one you fought over cheesecake with at the Christmas party." He laughs at the memory, "You see, kissing people is her way of showing everyone she works with is that she loves us."

Roman nodded his head. It seemed like he believed Seth's story, "Wouldn't that be against the business' rule? And you don't just taste like a cigarette after peck." Seth turned around, grabbing the plates, sighing loudly. Ignoring his question, Roman scoffed. "Fine, don't answer my question..." He says, turning around and walking out of the kitchen.

Roman stopped in the hallway, noticing a photo of Seth and Roman at a dinner with friends. They were smiling, Roman giving Seth a loving look as Seth looked down, smiling. He was blushing in the picture. Whenever the both of them walked by the photo, they always found themselves staring at it for a moment; The photo was of their year anniversary, which was enjoyed with close friends Natalya and her husband Tyson.

Smiling at the photo, Roman walked back into the living room. He sat on the couch, putting a pillow on his lap, staring at the TV but not paying attention to the news story playing. His mind kept going back to the fact Seth tasted like cigarettes. Seth coming into the living room speaking brought Roman out of his thoughts, "One of my clients wanted to buy a house and this last month I've been suggesting almost every home I thought she'd been interested in..." He trailed off, handing Roman a plate with the silverware, then his box of pepper steak and onions. "She wanted to move here to Manhattan, so I was looking at every house in Manhattan that was for sale only to find out that she found a house she really wanted to buy in Brooklyn." He continues, grabbing his dinner and took it out of the box, putting it on the plate and mixed it before taking his first bite. Roman nodded his head, eating his dinner straight from the box. "Today I told her I had to let her go because it wasn't my area that I work in."

"That sucks." Roman says. He rests a hand on Seth's arm, rubbing it. "At least you got to see all the houses on the market..." He jokes, thinking of earlier when he saw that there was a payment for a mortgage. Maybe Seth had bought a new house and decided to surprise him soon with it? "... Did you find any that you'd like, one you could see us living in?"

Seth puts the plate on his lap, reaching over to grab his soda from the coffee table. The soda was already opened, half drunken, and Seth gulped the rest down. To Roman it seemed like he was ignoring his question. Seth put the bottle of soda back on the coffee table, sighing. He shook his head, moving his fork around the plate but not eating his dinner.

"I saw one that I liked, but it wasn't in a price range we could afford, Rome. Why, do you want to move?" Seth asks.

Roman shook his head no, looking down at his empty box. "I was just curious." He says in a low voice. Lifting his head, "Hey, did you pay the mortgage bill this month?"

"No."

_Maybe the bank just mixed up some payments_, Roman thought. It could've happened, right?

Roman turns his head, looking at his watch. It was getting late. Sighing, Roman got up from the couch again and walked out of the living room. He didn't know why, but he had this gut feeling that something wasn't right with how Seth had been acting lately. Before the different schedules, Seth had been acting strange with him leaving in the middle of the night, saying friends needed to see him, then when they ran into the friend, they denied seeing him the night before. Could he be cheating on Roman? No, that was impossible. They've talked about marriage before, both of them wanted to raise a child together.

Going into the kitchen, Roman tried to think of something else. He threw the box away, throwing the fork into the sink and placing the plate on the counter. He heard footsteps behind him. Seth threw away half of his dinner, putting his dishes in the sink. He stood behind Roman, staring at his back. Turning around, Roman had a smile on his face, "I'm going to take a shower, if you want to join me." He says, winking.

"I'll join you." Seth agreed.

Roman nods his head, walking out of the room. He went upstairs, Seth following him. Once he was in the bathroom, Roman kept the door open and started to undress. Turning on the shower, Roman got in, closing the curtain and standing under the warm water for a few moments, his eyes closed. Seth came into the room, "I'm here." He said as he unbuttoned his shirt. He took off his pants. He got into the shower with Roman, who was putting shampoo in his hair. Seth watched as Roman washed out the shampoo, then stepped out of the water, grabbing the conditioner bottle as he let Seth get some warm water.

Seth watched as Roman put the conditioner in his hair, standing under the warm water, not doing anything. Seth smiled at a memory.

"Do you remember when we first met? Not before our friends decided to hook us up, but when we met the first year of college? You had the dorm two doors down from mine. It was like the second weekend of the semester and your roommate and I had gone out partying and we had gotten really drunk, when we decided to come back to his dorm. It was like two in the morning on a Sunday and we were trying to keep quiet, which we thought was working until you woke up, turned the light on to see me on top of him naked." Seth recalled, noticing Roman was starting to chuckle.

"... And then the next morning when I saw you in the hallway, I said out loud that you must've been the guy who was on top of my roommate the night before." Roman continued the story, his chuckles stopping. "Who knew just years later our friends would've been trying to get us to go on a date."

Roman and Seth switched spots, Roman washing the conditioner out of his hair, Seth found himself tracing a part of Roman's tribal tattoo on his right arm. He loved the tattoo. Then his hand made it's way up to Roman's face, feeling his wet cheek. Seth kissed Roman's lips, his jaw, moving to his neck. Seth bit his neck, Roman letting out a groan.

Seth's arm traveled down to Roman's cock, slowly stroking it. Roman let out a low moan, he kissed Seth's his neck, then his shoulder. His lips traveled down Seth's body to his chest as Seth continued to slowly stroke him, who let out a gasp when Roman licked his nipple. He started to pick up the pace, Roman feeling his muscles tensing up, his heart starting to beat faster. Soon after Roman's head was on Seth's shoulder, panting as he came in Seth's hand.

He stood tall, getting out of the water that had turned cold. Seth got under the cold water, shouting "Oh my God!" and Roman smiled while he got the soap, getting ready to clean himself.

"Actually, we saw each other after that." Roman says, "It wasn't just that time when I caught you hooking up with my roommate, then our friends set us up on that date."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked curiously.

Turning around, he wet the bar of soap and starting to rub his body with it. "You might not remember it, but I do. You were at the last football game of our second year in college with some of your friends and after the game, which we won, they had a party for the team. I saw you there and went up to you and tried flirting with you before you told me about a crush of yours."

Seth's eyes widen, Roman handing the soap as he gets out of the water, Roman getting out of the cold water and washed himself quickly.

"Oh my God, now I remember." Seth said, his voice cracking a little. "I must've gotten really drunk because my friends did tell me that I had told multiple people that night about my crush. Oh my... I'm sorry."

Roman shrugged it off. They switched spots, Roman getting out of the shower and grabbed a towel, leaving the room. He went into their bedroom, getting out a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Drying off, Roman got dressed when Seth entered the room holding a towel on his shoulder. Roman got into bed, covering himself with the bed sheets, watching Seth dry off, then as he got dressed. Seth took both dirty towels, leaving the room. He came back minutes later, he got under the sheets.

"Shit, I'm freezing." He mutters.

"Want to watch a movie?" Roman wonders. "It's been a while and I think On Demand might have that movie you've been wanting to see for a while now... The one with Leonardo DiCaprio in it..."

"The Great Gatsby?"

Roman snapped his fingers, "That's the one!"

Seth nods his head, Roman handing him the remote. They turned on the TV, Seth going onto On Demand and looking for the movie. Seth yawned, finding the movie and pressing play. Roman put his arm around Seth's neck, both of them relaxing and watching the movie.

They paused forty minutes into the movie so Roman could go make popcorn. He was down there for five minutes, Seth staying upstairs. Roman came back into the room to find Seth looking angrily at his phone, texting someone. Sitting down, Roman put the bowl of popcorn in between them, taking a handful of popcorn and putting some in his mouth.

"There a problem?" Roman asked.

Seth closed his eyes, trying to calm down. He threw his phone onto the nightstand, his jaw clenched. He looked at Roman, "You know how I've been acting strange these past few days?" Roman slowly nodded his head. He swallowed the popcorn, freezing. What was Seth going to tell him? "Well, you remember my ex, Jimmy Jacobs?"

"The wrestler?"

"Yeah, him. Well, he came into the office about three days ago and he wanted me to help him find a house." Seth confessed, sighing. "I tried to assign him to one of my co-workers, but he wants to work with me. So I've been sending him houses and took him to a coupe open houses, but he still can't find anything." He continued, "I didn't know if I should tell you because I didn't want you worrying about me being with my ex but - "

"Hey, it's fine." Roman said, reassuring him with a smile. "At least you told me, right?"

"Yeah." He agreed. "It's just, we got into a fight because I told him looking for houses that he'd might like was hard because it seemed like he didn't like anything I picked out for him and he said that wasn't true. Then he told me to just wait until tomorrow and he'd come over to the office to tell me what kind of things he's looking for, that is, if the weather isn't bad."

In the background, the movie went off, a woman promoting a TV series came on the TV.

"Maybe it's uncomfortable for the both of you because you two used to date and now you're helping him look for a house and it isn't with you." Roman suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "I know when one of my co-workers were getting a divorce, he said it was hard looking for a place to live without his wife. Don't worry, you'll help him find a house." Roman smiled, patting Seth's thigh.

"Thanks, that helped a little." Seth replied, "Do you want to finish the movie? I know it's getting late and depending on the weather, may have work tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Oh my, thank you everyone for the follows and reviews. I love you guys! Some scenes have been changed, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.<p>

Thank you, Lizzie.


	3. Don't Kiss & Tell

There was a of moment of silence followed by a sigh. "I'm sorry I forgot to call you about it earlier Roman, but I have to stay late at the office tonight." Seth said in the voicemail, "If you want, just make dinner and I'll hit someplace on my way home." Roman shook his head, biting his lip as he deleted the voicemail after he listened to it twice to make sure he was listening to Seth canceling on their plans for the second time in the last three days.

He had thrown the keys on the kitchen counter, rubbing his eyes. He left the kitchen and went upstairs, going into their room to change his clothes. He changed into something more comfortable (a pair of sweatpants and a light t-shirt). Coming out of his room, he yawned as he went down the stairs slowly. He had a long day at work, also deciding to help his friend as she continued to move into her new apartment.

There was a knock at the door which confused him - Who could be at the door this late? Maybe it was just Seth, forgetting his house key again for the millionth time. Laughing, Roman ran to the door, opening it to see someone else other than Seth, but instead their new neighbor.

"Howdy neighbor," Dean said with a great big smile on his face, holding what looked like his mail, "I hope this isn't a bad timing but I just got home from work, only to find out that all my mail is actually all of yours."

He handed Roman the mail, which let Roman feel those rough hands again. Looking Dean up and down - He was right, he must have gotten home just recently because he was wearing jeans with a tight white tank top, hair sticking to his head which must have mean he was sweating.

"Thanks." Was all Roman could say. He closed his eyes, shaking his head, opening his eyes and then smiled, "I'm being rude - Have you eaten dinner? If not, would you like to have dinner with me? As a late welcome-to-the-neighborhood celebration."

"What's on the menu?"

"I was thinking maybe steak."

"Then I'm in."

* * *

><p>Dean surprised Roman by helping him with cooking, which he knew how to cook better than Roman. After they had finished, the two entered the dining room and sat sitting across from each other, face-to-face. Both of them had a bottle of beer that Roman had gone down to the nearby liquor store to by.<p>

"Seth can't really hold his liquor like I can so he doesn't really like to buy it, only for special occasions. That's why I go to Joe's bar." Roman explains, "That and I'm friends with his daughter."

Dean and Roman laugh, eating half of their meal in silence. Dean had looked around Roman and Seth's big house while he was out, seeing tons of pictures of them looking happy together; Thinking of those pictures, he felt guilty for having dinner with just Roman right now.

"So how did you even meet Seth? Both of your careers are different." Dean wonders.

"We, uh... Met at college. We ran into each other once in a while during our college years, but our roommates had us hang out a couple of times together." Roman confessed. "Actually, it took him a full year to admit he had a crush on me."

"Aw." Dean muttered under his breath.

"Our friends continue to make jokes about how obvious it was to them that he liked me but I couldn't tell." Roman continued.

Dean smiled, drinking his beer. "That's nice." He said.

"How'd you meet your boyfriend, is he a construction worker as well?"

Dean took a minutes to reply, shrugging his shoulders. "Met at a baseball game. I was in line to get a beer and I thought the line was moving so I ending up walking and bumping into him..." He recalled, wanting to change the subject quickly. Coughing, he asked, "Why isn't Seth with us?"

Roman ignored that question with drinking some beer, then finishing up his meal. He kept his eyes on the plate, feeling Dean staring at him though, "Work." He felt like if he went said anymore, everything would come out - The working late, how Roman still felt like Seth was cheating, their arguments lately. They, as a couple, just weren't the same anymore.

"Am I replacing him at this dinner?" Dean asks, sounding a little upset about that.

"No," Roman replied, looking up at him and shook his head, "I thought it would be nice to get to know you a little so you aren't a little mysterious to me anymore."

Dean nodded his head, happy about that response. He ate the last his of meal, playing with his fork afterwards, "Well, I had a rough childhood. When I turned 18 a friend offered me a job as a construction worker. Skip to ten years later and my first move, I land here and it feels good to be somewhere new. What about you?"

Roman shrugged his shoulders, "My childhood was... Fine, but when I left for college here in New York and got a boyfriend, my parents didn't agree with it. They tried to accept it, but after a year, just gave up talking to me all completely. Now I only talk to a couple close cousins of mine."

Not wanting to be apart of the awkward silence, Roman stood up, grabbing his and Dean's plates.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Roman grabbed Dean's empty bottle of beer, walking out of the dining room. He went into the kitchen and put the plates into the sink, leaving the beer bottles on the counter. Still standing there, Roman, for the first time in a long time, remembered how upset his parents were when they found out he was dating a man.

Dean followed him into the kitchen minutes later. He stood close to Roman, staring at his back. Roman turned around and Dean put his arms around Roman's waist, the two looking into each other's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Roman asks in a low voice.

Instead of Dean answering him, Dean pulled Roman in for a kiss, his hand going under his shirt, feeling his warm back. He could feel Roman's erection, letting out a laugh that changed into a moan.

Roman pushed Dean off of him, wanting to continue kissing him but if he did, he knew he wouldn't stop because Dean was a pretty good kisser, but he had to think about his relationship and what would happen if he went any further. Already yelling at himself mentally, he wondered why he was kissing Dean when he was with Seth and loved him? If he loved Seth so much, why was he feeling this desire for someone else?

"I think I'm going to just go, it's getting pretty late." Dean said.

_That's a good idea_, Roman wanted to say but he could only nod his head. Watching as Dean left the kitchen only to hear the front door slammed shut moments later, Roman sighed, lowering his head. What did he just do?

* * *

><p>When Seth got home, all the lights in the house were off. He quickly got upstairs, changing into his pajamas before getting into bed, seeing that Roman was already asleep. He smiled once he saw Roman.<p>

Shaking him lightly, Roman opened his eyes, smiling at Seth. It hurt him just to look at Seth after he kissed Dean. "Finally home?" He spoke in a groggy voice.

"Yep."

Roman nodded his head, "Get anything to eat?"

"Yeah, just got some pizza." Seth replied, "Thank God there are pizza places open at eleven at night."

Seth kissed Roman on the cheek before turning over in bed, closing his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

"Goodnight, Seth." Roman said.

Looking over his shoulder, Roman saw that the clock said 12:15 AM in big red numbers. He didn't want to mention that Seth smelled like cigarettes.

* * *

><p>Hello, lovelies! I'm so sorry that it has taken me a long time to write &amp; edit this chapter, my beta and I are trying to figure some stuff out as she will be busy all Summer and I've been busy with school, Youth Group and going through some personal things as well. I will be entering the last few weeks of school, so afterwards, I should be able to update this story more often! I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next chapter in this series was one of my favorites to write! If you leave any reviews, I'll give you a cookie, haha. Thank you to who read this chapter, favorited and followed this story since the beginning! It truly means a lot to me, you have no idea.<p>

Love, Lizzie.

:)


	4. Hypocrite

Taking his lunch break, Roman left the workplace and went to a nearby sandwich shop, ordering a sub. He paid for the sandwich, a can of soda and a small bag of chips, afterwards sitting down at the closest table to the TV which he watched as people on the channel discussed the NFL draft that happened last week while his sandwich was being made. Getting out his phone, he called Seth, the phone ringing a few times before being answered only to be followed by hearing someone breathing heavily.

"Hello?" Seth answered. Roman could hear music in the background, was his office having a business party?

"Hey, Seth." Roman said with a smile, "I was just calling to see if you would like to come over and have lunch with me. My boss gave me fifteen more minutes for my lunch break because some of the classes are going on a field trip."

Roman heard Seth sigh, Roman already knowing his answer; He couldn't have lunch with him. The smile left his face as he lowered his head, waiting to hear it come out of Seth's mouth.

"I can't Roman, I've got to handle - "

_You've always got something that keeps you away_, Roman wanted to say but instead said, "Where are you? I know your boss will be mad at you if you play music at any open houses." He cut Seth off, getting tired of how Seth was acting lately.

"I''m not cheating on you." Seth said out of the blue.

Roman was taken aback, confused of how random that was. Throwing his free arm in the air, then falling onto the table, "What are - Seth I never asked if you were cheating, I'm over that." Roman lied, now that Seth said that, he was going to worry again because in no way did he bring that up.

He could hear something slam against a table in the background before Seth yelled, "Whatever, Rome! I just - I can't have lunch with you whenever you want me to, I'm busy too!" He freaked out.

What was going on? Roman raised his eyebrows, wondering if something was wrong. He rolled his eyes, "Busy..." Roman said in an annoyed voice, adding a sarcastic chuckle. "You're always busy nowadays. When will you have some time to see your boyfriend for more than two minutes before you go to bed? Call me when you aren't so busy that you can spend some time with your boyfriend." He yelled into the phone.

Roman hung up, throwing the phone on the table as he shook his head. Out of the corner of his eye, Roman could see that someone was staring at him, causing his cheeks to turn red a little. A woman came out from the kitchen, handing him the bag that had his sub inside of it. Thanking her, he got up and left the store, walking down the street, stopping. Roman put the chips and soda in the bag, crossing the street, walking two more streets before seeing the building come into closer view.

It felt like it was going to rain at any moment as Roman went up the stairs, walking into the building, passing the office where he saw the principal talking to the assistant as she typed something up on her computer. He waved to co-worker and friend, Veronica Lane, as she grabbed a folder out of the filing cabinet. She waved back as he went down the hallway, checking out the artwork that hung on the wall, finding his office. Shutting the door behind him, he didn't realize he left the lights on in his office but when he looked up, he saw his best friend, the Russian teacher, Lana, on his couch. Her eyes were closed, water bottle in her hands and a bag from the grocery store on the floor next to the couch.

"Finally you're back." She says without opening her eyes.

Putting his bag down on his desk, Roman sat in the chair, watching as she sat up, opening her eyes. She smiled at him, grabbing the bag.

"How the hell did you beat me back to the school and you went farther than me?" Roman asks.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Rusev asked me if I needed anything and I asked him to pick me up some food at the grocery store since he was going there, a student needed some help with the homework I gave them over the weekend." Lana explains, showing that Rusev, the gym teacher, had gotten her a salad with Russian dressing.

"Is there anything going on between you and Rusev?" He asks.

"No, we are only friends." She replies. "So how is Seth?"

Roman took everything out of the bag, keeping a tight hold onto the can. Freezing, Roman stared at the calender on his desk, not sure what to say. Shrugging his shoulders, Lana noticed him tensing up.

"Going through a rough patch, but what couple doesn't?" He says. "We're going to be fine, though."

Lana noticed how his voice broke when saying that, that it sounded like he was trying to convince himself that everything would be fine.

* * *

><p>Walking home after going to Joe's bar, Roman opened the door, closing it and jumped when the door shut loudly behind him. "Shit," Roman muttered as he tried to quietly put his keys in the bowl on the table in the hallway in between the kitchen and kitchen. Before Roman knew it, he saw Seth standing on the last stair, his hair out of the ponytail, an old dark blue worn out t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms.<p>

Looking at his watch, he then turned back to Roman, who was still standing at the table. "Rome, do you have any clue what time it is?" Seth asks.

Seth stepped down, walking up to Roman so he could help him but Roman backed up, showing he didn't need help. He stormed off, going up the stairs, Seth following him.

"Of course I do; It's almost one in the morning." Roman finally said.

Roman turned, going into their bedroom. Seth followed Roman in there, getting back into the bed, covering himself with the bed sheets and grabbing the book he was reading. Roman opened his drawer, grabbing a loose t-shirt out. Undressing himself, he changed into the shirt, taking off his pants, now only wearing his boxers and a t-shirt.

Standing in the middle of their bedroom, Roman looked at Seth all of a sudden, who was reading his book, he said, "You know, if you are, just tell me. Please, I'll be fine."

Seth looked up from his book, shutting it. "Admit what? That I was worried about you? Fine, I thought you were - "

"Not that, Seth!" Roman cut him off, shaking his head, "Are you cheating on me?"

Seth sighed, "I thought you were over this."

"I can lie!" Roman exclaimed, "I have tried to get over it, but I just keep thinking about you kissing some other guy or having sex with him, not giving a shit about me."

"You're drunk, Roman, you don't know what you are saying." Seth replied.

"No, I know perfectly well what I'm saying right now..." Roman trailed off, thinking about something, making a pained expression. "Is it a woman?"

Seth got out of bed, walking over to Roman. He stood there, arms crossed over his chest.

"No," Seth replied, "honestly, I love you!"

Roman groaned, rolling his eyes. "That doesn't mean anything! People cheat all the time, Seth." Roman said.

Seth stayed quiet, knowing it was true. Some of his friends had gone through divorce, he'd hear a lot about it through some of his clients before. Biting his lip, it seemed like there was nothing to say.

"See? you aren't even saying anything, what am I supposed to do when - "

"Why does this even matter?" Seth suddenly caught him off by yelling.

"Because lately you've been coming home late, always tasting or smelling like cigarettes, off running to places that you lie and say is the office - You must think I'm stupid or something." Roman replied, looking Seth in the eyes, who saw how hurt he looked.

"I don't." Was all Seth could say in almost a whisper.

Roman brought his fingers up to his mouth, suddenly running to the bathroom, Seth running after him to see what was wrong with him. Entering the bathroom, Seth saw Roman throwing up in the toilet. After he was done getting sick, Roman flushed the toilet, slowly getting up from the floor.

Sighing, Roman went over to the sink, turning on one of the faucets, grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste out and began to brush his teeth. Turning off the faucet, Roman spit into the sink, putting the toothbrush and toothpaste back, Roman sniffled. He turned his head over his shoulder to see Seth still standing there, watching him.

Seth noticed he was crying - But why?

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Rome, you got drunk, it's fine - "

"No, it's not." Roman shook his head.

"What's not fine?" Seth wondered. If it wasn't about getting drunk, what could it be about? Now he was scared.

"A couple nights ago when you were working late, I asked out new neighbor Dean to have dinner with me as a welcome to the neighborhood kind of thing..." He paused, Seth having a gut feeling this wasn't going to end well. Taking a deep breath, Roman continued, "... And we got talking, you know, to get to know each other. After dinner, I was upset about bringing up the whole that happened with my parents and... We kissed, but that's the only we did. Nothing else. I swear." Roman confessed. He felt a bit better now after telling him about this.

Seth gasped, feeling like his heart had sunken into his stomach. "You hypocrite bastard! You get all over me for working late some nights so we have some extra cash in case of an emergency but yet your at home shoving your tongue down someone else's throat! Was he a good kisser? Did you get hard thinking about him? You want to fuck him?"

Roman lowered his head, the guilt coming all back now as he took everything Seth was saying to him. He never wanted to hear this. Finally, Roman looked up to Seth, seeing tears coming down his face and he was pointing at him.

"Yes!" Roman shouted, "You happy now? I got hard thinking about him, but I pulled away and didn't do anything about it because I knew I'm with you and I love you." Roman commented.

"But yet if you loved me, you wouldn't have kissed Dean!" Seth argued. Throwing his hands in the air, he scoffed, "You know what? You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Turning around, "We'll talk more about this at a different time."

With that, Seth stalked off, leaving Roman in the bathroom. He leaned against the sink, hearing the bedroom door slam loudly a minute later. "Fuck." Roman muttered.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy the chapter!<p> 


	5. All Must Be Revealed

All morning, Roman found it hard to focus at work the next day. When the meeting with a student who had been having problems with his grades, Roman stood up and they hugged each other. The student walked out of the room, Devin Taylor peeking her head into the room, Roman raising his eyebrows.

"Mr. Roberts needs to see you." Devin says.

Roman nods his head. Closing his office door behind him, he followed Devin to the principal's office, knocking on his slightly opened door. Mr. Roberts told him to come in, Roman knowing that this would cause people to talk. Coming inside the office, Roman shut the door quietly and smiled at Mr. Roberts before sitting down, who quietly was watching him. Devin Taylor came into the office, setting a file down on the desk, walking out without a word. Roman played with his watch.

"One question: Anything bothering ya, kid?" Mr. Roberts asks.

Roman looks up - Mr. Roberts and him had been close friends since Roman started this job almost six years ago and within a year, they had become friends, soon Roman looking up to him like a father despite his past.

"Me and Seth..." Roman begins, "we got into an argument last night and I ended up sleeping on the couch." He confessed, seeing the principal shaking his head.

"What was this argument about?" Mr. Roberts asked. He always gave Roman advice, wanting to see the best for him and to see him happy.

"Lately I've been worried that Seth had been cheating on me, and he denies it." Roman explained, putting his hair into a ponytail, "We have this new neighbor who I met at the bar first without even knowing he was our neighbor. I won't lie, I did find him attractive before finding out he was my neighbor." He went on, pausing. "Um... Seth worked late for some reason a few nights ago, so I was starting dinner when my neighbor came over to my house with some of my mail. I offered him to have dinner, you know, like a welcome to the neighborhood kind of thing. After talking about what happened with my parents, one thing lead to another and we kissed."

Mr. Roberts remains silent although usually he knew what to say to him. He nodded his head slowly, "There's not that much I can tell you, son... Only thing I can say is try to fix your relationship. Unless you aren't happy anymore with Seth, then break it it off, no need to hurt each other by not being happy."

Roman bit his lip, not sure what to say but he agreed with Mr. Roberts, slowly starting to get out of the chair. He gave a wave to Mr. Roberts before turning around but once his hand was on the doorknob, Mr. Roberts cleared his throat. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Mr. Roberts standing up and holding up the folder Devin brought in.

"Just know, this folder is for you. It's papers that were faxed over here for you and Seth to sign in order to raise Julian. Even if you and Seth aren't together, you can sign it and then you'll be able to take care of Julian." Mr. Roberts announces, "You can pick it up when you are going home."

Roman gasps, feeling nothing but happiness. He smiles, thanking Mr. Roberts for letting him know, leaving the office. He got his phone out of his pocket and dialed Seth's number. It rang a few times before going to voicemail. Sighing, Roman hung up and put his phone back.

* * *

><p>During his lunch break an hour later, Roman stopped by Seth's work in hopes to talk to him and share the exciting news. Carrying a bag into Seth's office, Roman knocked on the door. He could hear voices stopping as he came in, seeing that he was still with a client.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'll come back another time..." Roman apologizes.

Seth shut a folder, shaking his head. "Actually, Mrs. Smith just found a house she liked but we have to look at it tomorrow." Seth says.

Mrs. Smith get up, thanking Seth as she leaves the office. Roman comes into the office, putting the bag of Chinese food on the desk in front of Seth. "I come with your favorite Chinese meal, hoping we can maybe talk about everything." Roman says.

Roman sits down, feeling more like a client than a boyfriend. Seth goes into the bag, grabbing his quart of lo mein noodles. Opening the box, Seth noticed Roman just looking at him.

"Are you going to eat with me?" Seth wonders.

Taking that as he wanted to talk, Roman came closer to the desk, grabbing his bowl of beef and broccoli. Before he could even open the bowl and take his first bite, Seth was already asking questions.

"How did you feel kissing Dean?" Seth asks.

Roman sighed as he grabbed a plastic fork. Should he really tell Seth that when kissing Dean, he didn't want to pull away, that the kiss felt good?

"It felt.. Weird, like it wasn't right because it wasn't you." Roman answered. "It was only that one time, I promise, Seth."

Roman couldn't look at Seth, finding himself just mixing his food in his bowl. Seth stared at Roman, wondering if he should believe Roman. Checking the clock as he ate his noodles, he remembered that his open his was in an hour.

"Have you thought about it? Like, sexually?" Seth goes on, anger in his voice now.

_Multiple times_, Roman wanted to say.

His cheeks began to burn, "No," he lied.

Finally, Roman glanced up to see Seth holding the box in one hand, a fork in the other, his jaw clenched tight.

"I don't know whether or not to believe you... But I do." Seth says. He sounded upset about believing Roman.

"You can, Seth. I promise never to kiss anyone but you," Roman promises.

"Are you sure?"

Roman let out a sigh, dropping his fork and got up from his chair and walked behind the desk to where Seth was sitting. He sat on the desk, crossing his arms over his chest. "Seth, the first time we met when our friends set us up, I knew you were a special guy and you would make a great partner for someone one day... Whether it be me or some other lucky guy... Thankfully that person has been me for these past five years and hopefully for the next however many years we have together... Together, raising Julian, no matter what."

Seth looked confused, cocking his head to the other side, "Julian? As in they are allowing us to raise him?"

Roman smiled, nodding his head. Seth gasps, putting the box of half eaten noodles on the desk as he stood up and hugged Roman, who couldn't stop smiling especially at how happy Seth seemed to be. They were going to raise a child together!

"I can't believe it... We are going to have a child of our own, finally." Seth whispers.

* * *

><p>Seth sat in his office alone as he finished sending an email to his parents about the happy news. He checked an email from a friend of his, Natalya Neidhart, saying she was coming back to New York for a week and would love to see him and Roman. Replying to the email, Seth barely noticed the bell that rung when somebody entered the building.<p>

The man had drove into the parking lot right as Roman walked out of the office, a big smile on his face. The guy put sunglasses on, waiting ten minutes after Roman drove away to get out of his car and go into the building.

Once he was in the building, he took the sunglasses off, grabbing a card that advertised the real estate company. Walking past boss Vince McMahon's office, AJ Lee's office and Dolph Ziggler's office, he stopped at the fourth door inside the building. Reading Seth Rollins' name on the door, he knocked two times.

"Come in!" Seth exclaimed.

They opened the door, closing it behind him. Turning to see Seth clicking on something, then moved to see who it was. Seth gasped.

"What are you doing here? Roman just left!" Seth freaked.

He laughed, "I know! Saw him leave, but don't worry, he didn't even notice me. Maybe he thinks I'm a client, or a friend of one of those other real estate agents."

Seth motioned for him to sit, which he did.

"Thought we would go to a movie? I know you want to go see that Neighbors movies with Seth Rogen and Zac Efron in it."

"Sure, just give me a minute." Seth says. "But before we do... Dean, we need to talk."

Dean groans, throwing his head back. Lifting his head back up, he turned serious. "What about?"

"Roman has been saying when I come home, I taste like cigarettes." Seth says, "Maybe we could come up with an idea to get the taste out of my mouth before I went home?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Eat something? Fruit, mints?"

Seth slowly nods his head, liking the idea. He stood up and walked up to Dean, standing in front of him. Seth took his jacket off, letting it fall to the ground, then started to unbutton his shirt.

"What if someone walks in on us?" Dean wonders.

"The office is technically closed for lunch. AJ went out to lunch with Phil, Dolph has a showing that he left for an hour ago and Mr. McMahon is having a late Mother's Day lunch with his wife." Seth said, "we can do whatever it is we want."

Dean's eyebrows raised, "I like that."

Dean stood up and looking into Seth's eyes. The first few times they slept together, Seth said he felt bad for cheating on Roman, but now Seth didn't seem to care, his eyes full of desire.

* * *

><p>There ya have it, everyone! Seth is cheating with Dean, which you guys must've already known. Thank you all for your recent reviews, faves and follows! You guys have no idea how much it means to me and how it makes my day. I've enjoyed writing this fic so far and hope you guys are enjoying it as well! I hope you like this chapter, yay for Roman and Seth being allowed to raise Julian! But will they? Hope to have the next chapter up soon!<p>

Love, Lizzie.


	6. What Seemed Like A Good Idea

Roman kind of lied. He did speak to a student after school, but by the time he called Seth, Roman was at the jewelry store that his friend Brie Bella owned, with cousin Jimmy Uso who came to help Roman out. Ten minutes after beginning the search for engagement rings, Roman found a gold wedding band that he thought would suit Seth well.

"You like it?" Jimmy asks.

Roman nods his head, "Yeah, it may be simple but I think it'll work."

Brie smiles, taking it from him and going into the back. Jimmy looked down at some of the other engagement rings on display. "So finally my cousin is going to get married?"

Roman chuckled, tapping his fingers against the glass. "Seth's got to say yes to my proposal first."

Brie came back with a small black box in her hand. Placing it on the counter, she scoffed, "Come on Roman, you two have been dating for what, five years now? You guys want to have children! If he says no, then we simply ask him why."

Roman looks down, feeling the fear of Seth cheating come back although these past two weeks everything had gotten better between the two of them. The only person he had spoken to about this fear was his boss, but right now he just wanted to talk to Brie and Jimmy about it right now, in the middle of this jewelry store. Brie and Jimmy share a confused look, both knowing something was wrong with him. Roman handed Brie his card, excusing herself and walking away.

"Is everything alright?" Jimmy wonders.

Roman looks around the busy store before putting on a small smile, Brie coming back a few minutes later with his card and two receipts in her hands. Handing him everything, Roman signs one receipt, giving it back to Brie. She hands him the box, which he puts into his pocket.

"I'm fine, Jimmy." Roman lies, "Just have some stuff on my mind."

That was always Roman - He wouldn't share things that were bothering him for a while.

Roman thanked Brie and Jimmy, leaving the store. He wiped some sweat off his forehead as he walked to the car. Getting into his car, he could see that Jimmy and Brie were talking in the store, laughing. Driving off once he started the car, Roman kept wondering if he'd been doing the right thing by proposing - Seth and him loved each other, they'd been together for five years, and they wanted to raise a child together - then he told himself that maybe he was doing the right thing.

* * *

><p>Seth played the voicemail left on his phone from Roman 20 minutes before. In a short message he explained that he'd be running late to dinner, that a student wanted to stay late to talk to him, that he was also going to be helping them with homework. Seth deleted the message, walking into the hallway to see Dean coming from the stairs, a beer bottle in his hand, wearing a long sleeve shirt with jeans while Seth was still in a suit.<p>

"Damn, the upstairs looks freaking amazing." Dean compliments, ignoring the fact that everywhere he turned upstairs, a photo of Seth and Roman together was right in front of him.

Seth smiles, "We had it done last July? It as a pain though, we had to stay at a friend's house." Seth replies, clearing his throat, "but enough of Roman and I - How was work?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, taking a swig of his beer. Swallowing it, he wiped some of the beer that was running down his face off his chin. "Work was cancelled around noon, sent us home when the storm started. I pretty much slept for an hour and a half before waking up to catch the ending of a marathon of trivia shows." He recalls, noticing a little grin appear on Seth's face.

Seth grabbed Dean's beer, stealing a sip. He handed it back to him. before saying anything, Seth looked at the photo behind Dean of him and Roman, at a friend's wedding smiling at one another before quickly looking back at Dean.

"That's what I love about you - Trivia shows are basically the only thing you watch." Seth says.

"Is that all you love about me?" Dean wonders with an eyebrow raised.

Seth shakes his head, reaching to hold Dean's empty hand. "No, I love everything about you."

* * *

><p>Roman and Seth decided to go to dinner later that night. They went to fancy restaurant where they were seated at a table near the window. Both of them ordered their drinks, Seth beginning to talk about a open house that ended up having up to be cancelled in the middle of him showing a client the house. Amy, the waitress, came back and took their orders. Roman looks around the quiet, somewhat empty restaurant, taking a deep breath.<p>

"So I got your message earlier. Is the student okay?" Seth wonders.

"Yeah, he's fine. He's been feeling some pressure to ace a few classes and he needed some help with some of his English homework." Roman explained, "Then Xavier lost some files that were pretty important in order for him to finish up the school year." Roman lied, quickly taking a sip of his water.

Seth nodded his head. Amy brought out his salad, thanking her for it, then walked away.

"Seth, do you remember when we first went out?" Roman remembers, smiling to himself. Seth looked up from his plate, seeing Roman with a bright smile that he always loved to see, his heart dropping because all he could think about was Dean. "We went to get coffee before a movie and I spilled my coffee all over you." Roman went on, managing a chuckle.

Seth was silent. He ate his salad, listening to Roman recall their first date which brought him back great memories. His phone began to vibrate but he pushed the ignore button. As he went on, Roman could feel his heart starting to beat faster, his palms becoming sweaty.

"You didn't get mad at me, shockingly. I kept apologizing all night but you would say it was fine." Roman continues, "I knew from that moment on that if I could spill coffee on you and you'd be fine with it, then I could've found the right guy." Seth let out a laugh, his phone vibrating again. He put on a smile as he ignored the call. "What I'm trying to say is... Will you, Seth Rollins, let me become your husband? We can spend the rest of our lives together, raising Julian." Roman says.

Roman went into his suit jacket, getting out the black box. Placing it on the table, he slid it over to where Seth's right arm was resting. Eyes widened, Seth dropped his fork and grabbed the box. Already knowing what was in the box, Seth gasped when he saw the gold wedding band.

All he had to do was say yes. Roman spent a lot of money on this ring probably. Seth loved him a lot and they were about to sign the papers that allowed them to raise Julian together, so what was stopping him from saying yes?

"No." Seth whispered.

Roman's smile fell, "I'm sorry?"

Closing the box, Seth quickly gave it back to Roman, who didn't touch the box. He couldn't even look at it, the box remaining next to the vase of flowers on the table.

"I'm sorry, Roman, I can't do it," Seth apologizes, "I love you so much but I can't marry you."

Roman felt his cheeks starting to burn. Taking a big gulp of water, Roman put the glass on the table, clearing his throat. Finally he grabbed the box and put it back in his jacket, having to remember to return the next day. The tension was thick as they ate dinner silently.

"Why?" Roman asks out of the blue.

"Not now, Rome." Seth whispers.

Sighing, Roman shook his head. "Then when will I ever find out that my boyfriend just said no to my marriage proposal?" Roman says, "You were the first one to bring up marriage last year! What changed? An explanation would be nice. Don't I at least deserve that?"

Seth tried ignoring his question, playing with the sticker that was peeling off on his beer bottle, paying attention to a couple behind them that were talking about a movie that they would to see soon.

"My feelings... I've changed," Seth confessed, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not the Seth Rollins you fell in love with."

Confused, Roman said, "Of course not - That Seth Rollins wanted to quit his real estate job to become Spider-Man." Roman laughs, "I'm not the same Roman Reigns you fell in love with - I went from being the guy that dropped his coffee on first dates to the guy who hands coffee to my boyfriend who I love dearly every morning. People change Seth, it's part of life. We grow."

"That's not it, Roman! You don't get it." Seth exclaims.

"Explain it to me, then." Roman replies.

Seth opens his mouth, expecting everything about him and Dean to come out, but nothing came out. Instead Seth stand up and goes out of the dining room area and goes up to pay for the dinner, pulling his card out. Roman sighed. He paid for dinner, checking his phone afterwards to see there were two calls from Dean but no voicemails.

Walking back to the table, he saw Roman taking the last sip of water before getting up and they left the restaurant together. Seth tried to find Roman's hand but as he looked down, he saw Roman's hands were in his pockets. They got into the car, putting their seatbelts on. Turning the car on, Roman turned the radio up loud, Seth letting out a sigh as Roman drove out of the parking lot, onto the busy road.

Being stuck at a red light, Seth turned the radio down so they could barely hear the song that was playing at the moment.

"Come on, let's talk about this." Seth says.

Roman tightened his grip on the stirring wheel, focusing on the light in front on him, "Don't, Seth. Let's just forget tonight even happened - I'll return the ring tomorrow or the next day when I get off work earlier."

"You don't have to do that - "

"Yes, I do! I have no reason to even own the ring because the love of my life just broke my heart by saying no to my marriage proposal!" Roman yelled.

Seth bit his lip, never seeing this side to Roman before. The light turned green, Roman driving before taking a right turn, seeming as though he might have calmed down a bit. Getting out his phone, Seth sent a real quick text message to Dean, asking to meet him in thirty minutes.

"I'm sorry - "

"I know you're not sorry, Seth. Don't even say that." Roman cut him off.

Roman drove into their neighborhood. They drove in silence until Roman stopped at their house, Seth taking off his seatbelt. As he opened the car door, he noticed Roman kept his hand on the stirring wheel and he hadn't turn the car off.

"I'm going to go for a drive. I'm not sure what time I'll be back, so don't wait up, okay?" Roman says.

Nodding his head, Seth gets out of the car without a word. Once he shut the car door, he watched Roman drive off before going into their house.

* * *

><p>At first Seth was worried that his message didn't send but then ten minutes later, Dean knocked on the door and Seth opened it, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw him. Waving Dean to come into the house, Dean walked inside, Seth shutting the door behind him. Dean stood in the hallway of the house, not sure really what to do, or say although he could see Seth was bothered by something.<p>

"Roman proposed to me tonight." Seth announced.

Dean turned to him, his eyes widening, searching for Seth's hands for a ring but he found nothing. "And?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders, "I told him no." He confessed.

Was Dean dreaming this? He was sure that Seth would've said yes. Smiling, Seth wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, looking him in the eyes.

"I'm ready, Dean. I'm gonna do it." Seth whispers.

"Do what?"

"I'm going to finally break up with Roman. I love him but I want to be with you more."

Dean smiled at the thought - Seth being at home, making dinner when Dean comes home from work. They kiss, no worry of being caught, able to tell each other they love one another at any time of the day - that someday may come true. He remembered that Roman said that "they would never leave the other person" when they met at the bar a little while ago after telling him about his boyfriend.

Rubbing Seth's back, Dean talked himself out of the believing that Seth would do that. He's said this before when Seth and Roman got into a fight a couple months back and when he was drunk. "You've said this before, you don't mean that. I'll just always be your secret." Dean said, realizing it was true and he was upset about that - He wanted to be with Seth publicly.

Seth's brown eyes met with Dean's blue eyes, his hand traveling up to Dean's face, touching his cheek. "This time, I mean it. This isn't alcohol talking like it was the last time, it wasn't me being angry at Roman to make me think about it. We haven't signed the papers to raise Julian yet so I can tell him that he can just sign the papers without me. Trust me, I want to be with you. And only you."

* * *

><p>... Thoughts?<p> 


	7. Am I Dreaming?

After getting home from a night he barely remembers, Roman fell asleep on the couch with no clue that upstairs, in his and Seth's bed, Seth's head was on Dean's chest as they slept peacefully.

Roman woke up to the sound of a loud bang. Jumping up on the couch, he reassured himself that he was indeed in his own home and that it was probably just apart of his dream. Checking his watch, he gasped at the time - He was late for work! Standing up, he almost fell, grabbing onto the arm of the couch for support, a splitting headache beginning to form. He could tell this would be one of the worst hangover's he has ever had.

Going into the kitchen, he grabbed the phone and called Mr. Roberts, telling him that he was feeling sick and needed to stay home for the day, but he would be back tomorrow for the last day of school. Mr. Roberts told him to feel better before they hung up.

Putting the phone up, Roman slowly made his way up the steps, rubbing his forehead. Walking by the bedroom he and Seth shared, he saw someone bending down to pick something up. Thinking it was just Seth picking up something, Roman went into the bathroom, undressing himself and turned the shower on. Getting in, he stood under the warm water for a few moments. Half way through his shower, Roman started to think about everything that happened last night, wondering what Seth meant by how he's changed. What did he mean by that? He surely did mean it in a different way. A door slamming downstairs brought Roman out of his thoughts - Maybe Seth went to work, but wouldn't he be hours late? If so, he must have been in a hurry or upset with Roman not to say goodbye to him.

He finished the shower, turning off the water. Roman grabbed a towel, tying it around his waist, walking out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. He bent down, picking up a pair of dirty jeans with a hole in the knee area, which had something in the back left pocket. Getting whatever it was, Roman saw it was a half empty box of cigarettes. So Seth lied; He must have started smoking, or the worst thought started to creep in... Could they be someone else's? Roman shook his head, trying to throw that thought out of his mind. Throwing the box of cigarettes onto the bed, Roman went over to the drawer, opening one and got out a pair of sweatpants. Closing that drawer and opening another, he got out a t-shirt and got dressed.

Grabbing the box of cigarettes, Roman went downstairs. He was barely on the last step when the front door was being knocked on. Sighing, Roman ran towards the door expecting to see a co-worker or Mr. Roberts checking up on him or maybe Seth, forgetting his keys. Putting on a smile, he opened the door to see Dean. He was breathing heavily, sweating.

"Hi Dean." Roman says.

"Hey." Dean replies in a chill voice.

Dean invites himself inside, walking past Roman. He looked down into the Roman's hand to notice the pack of cigarettes. Pointing to them, he asks, "You found my cigarettes?"

Confused, Roman glanced down to his left hand, seeing the pack of cigarettes in his hands. Wait, what? These were found in a pair of jeans upstairs! Where they Dean's? If so, what could that mean?

"Um, yeah. These are yours?" Roman asks.

Dean nods his head, grabbing them from Roman's hand. He put the pack in his jeans pocket. "Yeah. Been lookin' all over for these since last night."

"What happened last night?"

Dean laughs, "I lost them, thought they were at my house."

Roman was starting to feel nervous, butterflies making themselves known in his stomach. He began to sweat, letting out a nervous chuckle, his arms going behind his back.

"I get that, but how did you lose the cigarettes in our house? Seth and I were out last night." Roman points out.

Dean turned away, looking to his right. He remembered Seth saying last night he would breaking up with Roman so they could be together. Afterwards they talked about what they would do the first night of living together, falling asleep in the bed him and Roman share. Dean woke up about twenty minutes ago, quickly trying to leave the house before Roman noticed him.

Roman was impatiently waiting for Dean's answer. He felt like he was going to get sick if he didn't get an answer soon.

"Um... Well, I... L - Last night I came over to talk to you, you weren't home but Seth was." Dean explains, "He seemed upset, although he wouldn't tell me why. He let me use the shower because mine wasn't working and I must have forgotten my cigarettes here. See? No big deal." Dean lied, shrugging his shoulders.

Roman could tell that story was made up, things didn't add up. He balled his hands into a fist behind his back, again forcing a smile. "Funny, Seth never mentioned it to me earlier." Roman laughs, "I guess we didn't do much talking."

"Celebrating the engagement, huh?" Dean asked. He knew Roman was testing him but a little bit of doubt did come to him - Could Seth have lied about saying no to Roman's marriage proposal last night?

Squinting his eyes, Roman looked Dean up and down, cocking his head to the side, "I never said anything about an engagement."

"Yeah, you did... Earlier, remember?"

He shook his head, "No, I didn't. I know what I said."

Before Dean could speak, Roman phone started ringing. Excusing himself, he went into the living room and searched for his phone. He found it on the shelf with all of their movies, on top of an old newspaper. He saw it was Seth who was calling. Almost hitting the ignore button, he instead decided to answer the phone.

"Hey, Roman." Seth says, seeming to be in a good mood. Roman could hear he was on the computer, typing something up. "How are you feeling today? I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye earlier this morning but I was in a rush to get to the office today, Mr. McMahon called and told me that AJ is taking a vacation to get married later this month and Dolph is sick so he needed my help to update some of the listings and add some more houses onto the website. It's actually fun, he's telling me about his grandchildren and the stories are so cute." He replied in a cheerful voice, "I can't wait until we can do that, Roman."

Roman gave a small smile, then felt a shiver down his back. Hearing what Seth said felt weird, like he knew information about Seth, who had no idea he knew and was continuing to lead Roman. Rubbing his eyes, Roman sighed. Behind him, the door shut, muttering a cuss word under his breath. "I'm not feeling so good, Seth. I'm feeling a bit confused and hurt on some things."

* * *

><p>Seth flipped through some magazines on the coffee table, making it sound like he was at work instead of Dean's house later that night, listening to Roman talk about buying things for the spare room that now should be turned into Julian's room. Seth told Roman that he wouldn't be able to make it home in time for dinner, having to work late.<p>

"Are you sure you can't make it to dinner tonight?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Mr. McMahon told me that if I didn't fix some paperwork and scheduling I didn't do right, then I will be out of a job." Seth said with a groan. He closed his eyes, hating to lie like this, but then remembered that he wouldn't have to lie for much longer. "Don't worry about me, I'll just get dinner on the way home."

Seth heard Roman sigh through the phone, knowing he was bailing on a what was supposed to be big dinner between Seth and Roman right before they got to bring Julian home. Dean laid back on the couch, checking something on his phone while the TV was on mute.

"I'm sorry about that Seth." Roman replied, "Alright, I guess I'll just put everything back, maybe go out for dinner with some friends. I'll see you soon... I love you, Seth."

Opening his eyes, Seth hesitated for a moment. He looked down at the magazine to see the page discussing new albums that were coming out soon, "I'll see you at home later, goodnight." Seth said before hanging up.

He threw the phone on the coffee table, closing the magazine, and laying down on the couch. He rested his legs in Dean's lap, Seth covering his face with his arm, wondering what to do; He was confused.

"Hey, I want to thank you for loaning me that money a little while back when I wasn't working during the Winter. Thank you again, I wouldn't still be in this house if it weren't for you." Dean said.

Seth shrugged his shoulders, sitting up. He rested his hand on Dean's with a grin, "No problem. It's the least I could do for you considering that you made the sacrifice of moving out to New York just to be with me instead of me having to travel down there like every week."

Dean laughed, "Yeah, I guess I did do that, didn't I?" He asked, thinking of all of his friends back in Ohio, beginning to question what he would be doing if he was still living there. Turning to Seth, "How about I make you a thank-you dinner? Long overdue, but still, it'll be the best steak you've had."

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

><p>Roman had met Lana at her apartment where she was waiting outside, sunglasses in her hand and purse in the other. Once she saw him, she walked up to him and together they left the building. Walking together on the sidewalk, asking if it was okay if she did some shopping before they went out to dinner, which he agreed was fine. She began talking about the school day, then about the upcoming graduations that would be taking place later this month. He seemed to have been thinking about something else, having a feeling that something bad was going to happen, but what could it be?<p>

As the two entered the drug store, Lana put a candle in the basket. They walked around the store, Lana putting all her groceries in the basket. Halfway through the shopping, Roman still hadn't spoken that much, Lana knowing something was wrong. She stopped when they were in the healthcare aisle, nudging him in the side.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? Is everything alright with you and Seth? Why'd you miss work today?" Lana asked. "You seem... In another place tonight."

"I had a hangover." Roman confessed.

Her eyes widen, "Really?"

Roman nodded his head, "Me and Seth got into an argument. Well, I wouldn't say that - I proposed to him and he said no."

Lana's mouth opened it, covering her mouth with her hand. Trying not to say anything, she back up, almost hitting a shelf. "But you two love each other..." Lana finds herself saying.

"I thought so too. Apparently his feelings have changed over the last year since we began talking about it and raising Julian..." Roman says, picking up a soap dish and examined it before putting it back down. "Earlier I found a pair of dirty jeans in our bedroom with a pack of cigarettes. I thought they were his until our neighbor came over, saying the pack was his and he lost them last night. Ever since then I've been having this bad feeling something is going to happen." he went on.

Lana gasped, "What do you think that means?"

Roman was silent, turning and looking around the aisle. He'd told Mr. Roberts about his worry, why not tell her? Roman had been friends with her since she came to work at the school less than a year ago. He shrugged his shoulders, not sure how to answer this. "Well, lately I've been worried he has been cheating on me. I screwed up and did something bad, but he forgave me and we were doing really good up until last night when I proposed, then today I found the cigarettes..." Roman summarized.

Lana was speechless, moving the side so a customer could walk by them as they stood in the middle of the aisle. "I'm sorry..." Lana says, "Then go home, relax, it sounded like you've had a pretty hard day. Don't worry, I'll be fine here, I may or may not be going out on a date tonight."

"Fine, but don't forget to tell me how it went, okay?"

Lana nods her head, taking the basket from Roman. He hugged her tightly, waving to her as he left the store, feeling bad for leaving. Walking up the street to the apartment building's parking lot, Roman went to the second level, finding his car. Unlocking it, he got into the car, starting it and driving out of the parking lot.

Arriving home twenty minutes later, Roman parked in their driveway, turning the car off. He stayed in the car for a minute, staring at their house, his eyes wondering over to Dean's house to see lights in two rooms on and two silhouettes in the kitchen. Stepping out of the car, he shut the door, walking towards the door when he heard Dean's front door open. Glancing over to see him kissing someone, then they pulled away from each other. Roman stopped walking, frozen in the middle of the driveway. Shocked, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, dropping the keys that were in his hands, his jaw opening. It seemed like all of his nightmares were coming true and he couldn't stop it from becoming true.

Seth walked over both yawns with a wide smile on his face until he looked up and saw Roman, his smile falling and his hands going into his pockets. He looked over his shoulder to see Dean already back in his house, shutting the front door and then turning back to Roman. Seeing Roman standing there, a hurt but shocked facial expression on his face, hurt Seth because he never wanted to see this.

"I can explain." Seth said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_: Hello, all! What a surprising end it was, wasn't it? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be pretty scandalous, haha. Sorry for not updating, I've been pretty busy with some stuff over the last few days. Also I've been putting this chapter off as I haven't really had the inspiration to write recently. And I have come to decide that either the next chapter or a one after it will be the end of You're the One.

I also want to say thank you to who have read, favorited, followed and commented on this fanfic so far. You are all awesome.

Love, Ryan (Lizzie).


	8. Not Our Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original plot and original characters that have made their ways throughout the story.

Roman stood there, staring at Seth. It felt like his heart had been shattering into a million little pieces after what he had just seen - Seth was kissing Dean! He tried to speak more than once, but nothing came out of his mouth although he wish something did. Roman bent down to grab the keys, then walked away from Seth, trying to find the house key and open the front door but his hands were shaking too much.

Roman could hear behind him footsteps, Seth saying Roman's name multiple times. He opened the door, trying to shut it behind him but Seth caught the door, walking into the house. It slowly shut while Seth followed Roman upstairs.

"Roman, _please say something_." Seth begged, "I don't - "

"Just leave me alone, Seth!" Roman yelled.

Roman went into their bedroom, Seth shutting the door behind him. Leaning against the door, he watched Roman take off his jacket, not turning to look at him and instead just looking out the window which Roman had noticed showed a room in Dean's house. Just thinking about Dean right now angered Roman, finally turning around.

"How long has this been happening?" Roman yelled, eyebrows raised.

Seth shook his head, "You don't want to know, it - "

"I want to know!" Roman cut him off.

He crossed his arms over his chest, watching as Seth lowered his head, looking at the ground. Seth couldn't see how hurt Roman would be after his response.

"We've been seeing each other for a little over a year. You remember that Mets game that I bought tickets for but you didn't want to go and instead I went with Nikki Bella? It was against the Cincinnati Reds?" Seth recalled, looking up to see Roman nodding his head. "That's where I met him. We bumped into each other accidentally and he apologized... Later that night, I ran into him again and he gave me his phone number. I told Nikki I threw his phone number out because I'm with you but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. When we got together, I would drive down to Ohio to stay with him for a few days and then come back because when we met he was only visiting New York for a few days. I felt it was exciting to be with him, and I still feel that way."

Seth noticed Roman turn his head, his jaw clenched. Roman thought back to that night they were having dinner, when he asked Dean how he met his boyfriend... And he told the same story. Shaking his head, he uncrossed his arms.

"I'm such an idiot!" He thought out loud, exclaiming, "How could I not have known? It was so obvious!"

"You're not an idiot, Roman! You had worries about it - "

"Yes, I am! My neighbor and my boyfriend were sleeping together while I went to sleep peacefully?" Roman lowered his voice. He thought of something, pausing and then pointed at him, "Wait, you said he was from Ohio - Why did he move to New York then, if you traveled all the way down there just to see him for a few days?"

Seth decided to sit down on the bed, motioning for Roman to sit down as well but he backed up. He didn't want to be near Seth right now.

"The week after the Kelly family told us they were moving, I was in Ohio to spend some time with Dean. Of course, I told him that I was upset they were moving because they were our neighbors since we moved in to our house..." Seth trailed off, "... Then he suggested that he should buy the house, that way I wouldn't have to spend hours driving to and from there every few weeks. I agreed to and I bought the house for him since he was having some financial trouble at the time." He went on, pausing to see Roman biting his nails. "I took the money from my account but I loaned him some money a couple months ago because he needed help paying for some things, which I took from our joint account because I didn't have the money in mine."

Roman thought back to seeing that letter from the bank that mentioned money being taken out of their joint account. He had asked Seth about it that night but he didn't say anything. Everything made sense now.

"Why did you react so badly when I kissed Dean, huh? If you've been screwing him for the last year, why did you call me a hypocrite and make me sleep on the couch?" Roman asked.

Seth bit his lip, he shrugged his shoulders. "I can't tell you - "

"Tell me, please. After all, what's worse than finding out your partner has been cheating on you right next door?"

"Fine, but I know you aren't going to like the answer... The day after you guys met, he was at my office and we... Had sex, but afterwards he told me he met you and that it was weird because you were asking him if he was in a relationship. He told me he kissed you and I reacted the same way I did with you." Seth explained.

Roman scoffed, "What about Julian? We've been talking about and going through the process to raise a child for three years now. You wanted marriage a year ago - "

"I told you I've changed since then. That was before I met Dean, okay? I stopped wanting marriage when I knew I wasn't being completely honest with you." Seth explained, "I want to raise Julian with you, Roman. Trust me, I do - "

"Well you won't." Roman interrupted.

"W-Why not?" Seth asked.

Roman went over to the nightstand, picking up a frame and threw it over to where Seth was sitting. He grabbed it, looking at the picture to see it was both Roman and him at their friend Natalya's wedding, Seth holding Roman's hand. Just seeing the picture hurt Seth.

"Because I'm going to raise Julian on my own," Roman decides, "Go, be with Dean."

Seth sat in shock, looking down at the photo again - He didn't want to let Roman go.

"But we can work this out, Roman, we can - "

"What if I don't want to work it out? How can I trust you? How am I supposed to know whether or not you are still sleeping with Dean? Seth, we were about to sign the papers that allows us to raise Julian..." Roman pointed out, "If we do this and we end up separating, do you really want to bring a child into that?"

Seth shook his head, still looking at the photo. He always imagined raising a child with Roman, even during the bad times, but right now he wasn't so sure about that. Roman sat down on the bed but kept as distance as he could from Seth, staring at him, wishing that Seth would say something. Roman watched Seth put the frame down and look up at him, noticing tears coming down his face.

"I don't want to lose you." Seth said, his voice cracking, "but I don't want to lose Dean either."

Roman checked his watch before running his hand through his hair, sighing. All of this couldn't be happening, but it was. Seth wiped the tears away, Roman noticing a hickey on Seth's neck, turning his head towards the window to see the light in the house next to them, suddenly the light turned off.

"You've already lost me, Seth." Roman says, "Maybe we just weren't supposed to be together for long, it isn't our time anymore." Roman didn't know it could hurt so much to say one thing but it did.

"It could still be our time - "

"No, it can't be." Roman denied, "I'm sorry, but I think we should break up. Pack your things and I want you out by tomorrow morning."

"Come on Roman, please - "

"No, Seth! I'm sorry but you lied to me about something important. Not only that, but I asked you on many occasions if you were cheating on me and all you had to say was that you were! At least then you would've been honest but you weren't. You made me feel guilty for kissing Dean but yet you were doing other things with him. That's not fair to me."

Roman stood up and left the bedroom, leaving Seth alone. He went downstairs, into the living room, sitting down on the couch. Just sitting there for a few minutes, Roman collected everything that had happened... Laying down on the couch, Roman felt the tears starting to form but he bit his lip, fighting them back. Closing his eyes, the last thing Roman remembered was hearing movement upstairs.

* * *

><p>Dean was sure that someone knocking on the door was apart of his dream but as it got louder, he knew it wasn't. Groaning as he got up, putting on a pair of boxers, he saw the clock read in big red letters 2:28 AM.<p>

_This better be good_, he thought to himself.

Once he was downstairs, Dean turned the light on in the hallway, his eyes trying to get used to the bright light. Opening the door, his eyes widen to see Seth with a suitcase in his hand and two behind him. Glancing around the neighborhood, there was no lights on but the street lights, he looked back to Seth.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Roman and I finally broke up and I was wondering if I could stay with you..." Seth asked, "I know it's last minute but - "

"No, come in. It's alright, you can stay here for as long as you'd like." Dean cuts Seth off.

Dean waved Seth into his house, helping him carrying in the suitcases. Shutting the door, Dean found himself being pulled into a tight hug from Seth, awkwardly rubbing Seth's back.

"Thanks for being so nice." Seth whispers, "I love you so fucking much."

* * *

><p>Waking up the next day, Roman was sure he didn't want to go to work and be around anyone but somehow he found the energy to get up and into the shower. After going into his room, seeing that everything that belonged to Seth's was gone, it felt empty but he continued to dress himself before grabbing his keys and headed to the car. Out of the corner of his eyes, Roman noticed that Seth's car was now in Dean's driveway. Trying not to react, Roman got into his car and drove to work.<p>

Roman sat with Veronica Lane and Lana as they ate breakfast together in the teacher's lounge, Veronica and Lana discussing the date that Lana had gone on the night before. Lana told a joke that had Veronica bursting out into laughter. Roman saw Mr. Roberts say hello to everyone in the lounge, getting a cup of coffee and a bagel before leaving the room.

Roman quickly got up from the table minutes before the bell rung, throwing away half of his breakfast. He walked down the hallway to get to his office without saying hello or waving to any of his co-workers, just wanting to go home. Opening his office door, he left it open just in case someone needed to talk to him, going over to his couch and grabbing an empty box. Carrying it over to his desk, Roman began to put his things into the box when he heard a knock on the door. Looking up, he saw Mr. Roberts standing in the doorway.

"You okay, son?" He asks.

Roman put his notebook into the box, "Where do I begin?" Roman let out a chuckle, "Um, well... I proposed to Seth and he said no because he had changed over this last year, which I didn't think anything of..." He began, pointing to Mr. Roberts, "Do you remember the worry that I had that Seth was cheating on me? Well, I found out he was cheating on me with the neighbor I told you about, the one I kissed. And we broke up last night."

Mr. Robert's eyes widen, shaking his head. He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry to hear that, is there anything I can do?" He asks.

"Yeah, give me back the last year that my boyfriend has been lying to me." Roman responded.

"What are you going to do about raising Julian?" He asks.

Roman shrugged his shoulders, grabbing a picture frame and put it in the box face down. "I'm going to raise him alone," Roman informed. He cleared his throat, looking down to the box.

Before Mr. Robert's could say something, someone called for him. Sighing, "I'll be back by the end of the day, okay? We'll continue this conversation then." He said, walking away.

* * *

><p>After cleaning up his office and going to the graduation ceremony later that day, Roman began congratulating all of the students and hugging them One of the students had taken him off to the side and thanked him for all the advice he'd given the student the whole school year and for listening to him, which Roman became speechless. This was the kind of stuff that made him love his job. All he could do was smile and hug the student.<p>

* * *

><p>After what seemed like a meeting that went on forever, Roman stood up from the chair and shook Mr. Piper's hand, smiling widely. He let himself out of the office, Mr. Piper following behind him. Roman found himself being taken to a big room with three people in the back putting away files, typing something up on the computer and talking to someone on the phone.<p>

Mr. Piper brought Roman over to a bench with a boy sitting there reading a comic book.

Roman looked at Mr. Piper, pointing to the little boy, "Is that him?" He asked.

Mr. Piper nodded his head, Roman walking up to him and sat down next to Julian. He was staring at Julian with a smile on his face, Roman felt the tears most forming.

"What are you reading?" Roman asked. Julian looked up to Roman, closing the comic book and showed him it was an Astonishing X-Men: Ghost Box issue. "Do you like it?" He wondered, Julian nodded his head. "Do you know who I am?"

Julian shook his head, putting the comic book next to him on the other side of the bench, looking back up at Roman. "Are you going to be my new dad?"

"Yeah, I am." Roman said, running a hand through his hair, "I have a room for you at my - I mean our house. I wasn't sure what kind of stuff you liked, so we can go shopping anytime to buy anything you like, okay?"

"They told me I was going to have two dads," Julian says.

Roman shook his head, "No, just me. Your other dad is... He and I went our separate ways." Mr. Piper came back with a bag and handed it to Roman, who took it and stood up. "It's getting late, why don't we go home and you can get some rest?"

Julian stood up and started walking with Roman out of the building, Roman noticing that Julian stopped to turn around and look at the building he'd been staying at for a long time before they walked over to Roman's car.

* * *

><p>Seth was laughing at a joke Dean had told as Seth walked out of their house and put the beers on the table on the deck, Dean coming out with two plates. He handed Seth his plate, both sitting down. It had been two weeks since Seth came to Dean's house in the middle of the night, barely giving any details of what happened that night.<p>

"So I've been thinking... Maybe we should buy a house somewhere else, you know, now that we are living next to your ex-boyfriend." Dean said.

Seth shrugged his shoulders, picking at his food, "I never thought of that. Yeah, we should, I've been keeping my eyes on a really nice house that's twenty minutes away from here."

Dean smiled, "Really?"

"Yep. Two story, four bedroom..." He trailed off as something was thrown into their backyard. Both turning their heads to the left, they saw a baseball that looked like it came from Roman's backyard.

Dean heard Seth sigh, getting up from his chair and picked up the ball, standing there for a second until someone unfamiliar appeared at the fence. It looked to be a boy of seven, eight years with black hair and brown eyes, Seth knowing he looked familiar.

"Is this your ball?" Seth asks.

The boy nods his head, Seth handing it back to him. He thanked Seth, running back to the other side of the backyard. He saw Roman in a tank top and a pair of jeans walk by the backyard, Seth calling him, Roman walking up to the fence.

"Can I help you? It looks like you and Dean are in the middle of something important... And so am I."

Seth pointed to the boy, "I-Is that Julian?"

Roman nodded his head, "Yep. You're missing out, he's a great kid."

"Hey, dad, I'm going to get something to drink." Julian said.

Roman and Seth turned to look at Julian who was going inside the house with the ball in his hand, Roman turning back to Seth. He saw that Seth looked happy to see Julian but seemed a little upset by that as well, looking down to the ground.

"He's been living here for two weeks, the first day he slept until noon." Roman recalled. Seth looked up to see Roman smiling from ear to ear and his eyes lit up, "Julian told me that he's always wanted to play baseball and we decided to when it got a little more warm... So how's the happy couple Dean and Seth?"

"We're doing good, happy." Seth replies, "It's nice to see you with Julian, you look very happy to be raising him."

"I am." Roman says. Roman looked over his shoulder to see Julian coming out of the house, a cup of soda in his hand, looking back at Seth, "I've got to go, have a nice night."

Seth watched Roman walk away, Julian throwing the ball to Roman and them going continuing their game of baseball. He smiled at the sight of the two smiling and playing baseball, walking back to where Dean was already eating his dinner. When he sat down at the table, Dean wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was just asking Roman some questions about Julian. He said that he's a great kid, I'm happy for him." Seth replied, waving it off. "So, where were we? Oh yeah, a two stories, four bedroom..." Seth found Dean's hand, smiling wide. He saw a grin on Dean's face, "... Also did I mention the house had it's own pool? That's what kind of sold it for me, but..."

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! I hope you've enjoyed the last chapter of You're the One, which I wish could've been longer, but I had a lot of fun writing this story! I do have another story I am writing, Aftermath, which will be updated soon!<p>

I know I may say this a lot but thank you to everyone who's read, favorited, followed and reviewed all of my stories. I love hearing from you guys, it makes my day. You guys are the reasons why I continue to write fanfiction, no matter how emotional and crazy they are, haha.

Love, Ryan (Lizzie)


End file.
